


Red string

by bluesoundwaves



Series: Secret Santa [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoundwaves/pseuds/bluesoundwaves
Summary: Secret Santa Gift! The Red String Soulmates AU
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Secret Santa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Red string

Story behind this is:   
1\. the only string you can is your own so you cant see others.  
2\. the strings only appear after you get within a certain distance of ur mate for the first time so like you dont have to meet them touch them just be close at some point.   
3\. After 2 mates have a string they will feel a pull in the gen direction of their mate. As they get closer the more visible it becomes.

So for Danny and Vlad the met at the reunion but since both are kinda dead the string only show when they are BOTH in ghost form. other wise they feel the pull like normal couples.

Danny figured out the Vlad was his other but has decided to keep that to himself. Vlad only realized he had a string after the reunion, and he cant figure out way only sometimes it appears when hes a ghost.

Since they are both ghostly their string can stretch farther and is more tangible then most others meaning that as long a they are in the same city they can see their string. normal strings gen only go for a mile or 2. 

More than once Vlad has tried to follow his string.

Danny loves messing with him.


End file.
